1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a comparing device for permitting the orientation, completeness and possibly quality of a test object to be quickly and efficiently compared with regard to a desired orientation of a fixed master object. The device automatically compares and subsequently verifies and discriminates various components of given size and shape as well as their orientation.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, a number or orientation testing devices have been developed. Conventional testing devices may require very sophisticated equipment for checking on the orientation of a particular object. Individuals who are required to operate the machinery must be familiar with the sophisticated equipment in order to properly operate the equipment to check on the orientation, completeness and/or quality of a particular object. Conventional comparing devices suffer from a number of disadvantages relating mainly to the complicated equipment necessary to be calibrated and utilized in order to verify the orientation of an object.
Within our modern age, industrial automation has reached a stage at which many manufacturing processes are being conducted with a minimum of human labor and/or intervention. Machines have taken over tasks in the field of fabrication, assembly, testing/inspection and other processing operations. In order to permit the machine to effectively perform its assigned tasks, certain prerequisites or conditions must be met. One prerequisite relates to the requirement that correct parts in good condition and proper orientation are fed into an automated machine where these parts are being subjected to processing of one kind or another.